


Indescribable Deliverance

by starrypaladins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypaladins/pseuds/starrypaladins
Summary: Eren walks in on Levi in heat, some sex happens





	Indescribable Deliverance

Levi was a sight to be seen in all honesty. Sweat dripping down his face, body shaking. Rubbing his cock desperately, shaking his head from time to time to adjust the hair clinging to his forehead. Both he and the sheets were covered in his cum, and he had an animalistic glint in his eye. His arms were tired of pumping, doing anything to pleasure himself, but no euphoric moment ever came to him through masturbation alone. Sure, he had numerous orgasms, but nothing close to what he needed. The problem was, he didn't know what he needed to make everything stop. He wanted to feel how he had the night before when he went to bed. He didn't want to be endlessly horny and he didn't know how to solve the problem. He continued thinking about ways to solve the problem while continuing to jerk off, groaning as he came for what felt like the hundredth time, and was once again faced with the reality that he couldn't do this by himself. He needed someone else to help. Where his body was tired and fucked out, his dick was needy for more. And that's how Eren found him. 

Eren walked in on his superior sprawled on on his bed, covered in sweat and a sticky substance he quickly realized was cum. He could feel his own cock growing along with his concern. Seeing the captain like that made him wanna fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to move the next day. He wanted to add more sweat to the already sweaty sheets, and make the already sticky captain into a mess. He went to leave the room and take care of himself separately, but just as he started to close the door, Levi cried out to Eren. He didn't want to admit it, but in the moment he needed him. His body was shaking, and each breath was becoming increasingly more difficult as his body rejected him. He wanted to sleep, but more than that, he wanted to feel normal. Normal. Levi was chasing normality even though he knew that was something he could never have.

Eren was surprised to say the least. Horny and surprised. How Levi managed to sound so fucking sexy on a normal basis alluded him, but this time he was more than sexy. Levi's voice and appearance was enough to make Eren cum in his pants. He felt a strain on his own cock, but he didn't know what he could even do. He walked into Levi's room again, all of a sudden hit with the scent. The smell of sweat and sex filled his lungs, and he couldn't help but want to take Levi right there, but the pain in Levi's eyes made Eren feel helpless. How could he help someone who already looks so helpless. 

Eren walked forward slowly, and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He lifted Levi and placed him in his lap. He knew Levi could feel his boner, but the smaller boy was basically powerless against anything Eren could try to do. He slowly began pumping Levi's cock, earning a soft moan from his pink lips. He gently thumbed the tip, making Levi squirm. Eren used his open hand to pinch and massage Levi's nipple, and Levi almost mewled in response. He knew he was working Levi's body correctly for the time being, so he started pumping Levi's cock faster, and Levi began to grind in time with his movement. Eren gently licked and bit Levi's ear completely out of the blue, which caused Levi's whole being to shudder. Sensitive ears. Eren took note of that as he continued moving his hand along Levi's cock. All of a sudden, Levi's back arched and his grinding stopped, signaling to Eren that he needed to finish him off. He quickly moved, grabbing Levi's nipple and guiding him through an orgasm. The sound that escaped Levi was beautiful. Starting deep, with an intense groan and shudder, and ending with a moan when Levi's body relaxed once again.

Unfortunately, Eren was undeniably hard. It was so blatantly obvious that he was worried Levi would be upset. What he didn't expect was to feel Levi place his hand on his cock, before turning over and stripping him. Eren didn't have a chance to react before he felt the wetness of Levi's mouth around his cock. Levi gently licked his cock, looking up at Eren in a way with hungry eyes. He basically lapped up precum. Eren felt like he was going to cum at any second, but the way Levi was looking at him made him never want to cum. His eyes dark, his expression animal. Levi was sucking Eren so hard it was almost numbing. The way the were positioned left Levi's ass open and in the air. Eren quickly licked his fingers and began stretching Levi's hole. Even though he was sucking off Eren, Levi leaned into his touch, encouraging Eren to go deeper, to add more fingers, to explore his body. Every moment felt like years, and Eren fought his orgasm as long as he could. The second he came was the second things changed even more than they ever had. Levi practically drank his cum, but he didn't stop stroking Eren's cock. Then he stopped. 

Levi pulled out lube, and finished stretching is hole. Eren couldn't help but grab his ass, and see his pink entrance stretch as Levi worked himself in the way only he know how. When he felt sufficiently stretched, Levi sat himself on Eren's sensitive cock. He moved on his cock, practically bouncing on Eren. Eren couldn't help but grab Levi's hips, grinding against him to shove his cock deeper and hit his sweet spot. Levi moaned loudly each time Eren's cock slammed his prostate, and he was almost too loud. Eren pulled him close, beginning to sloppily kiss him. Levi was quiet, but he missed the sound of his voice. He wasn't vocal of course, but his moans were the sexiest things on the earth. Eren knew he was close to cumming, so he slammed Levi's prostate, and as soon as he threw his head back in pleasure, Eren began to move his hand along Levi's cock, timing each stroke with ever pound to his prostate. The overwhelming feeling made Levi throw his head back and moan loudly, his eyes rolling back as he launched into an orgasm with a loud groan. Eren quickly followed, and Levi basically fell into Eren's arms, breathing loudly. 

Levi was covered in sweat and cum, but he was finally pleasured enough. He was sweaty and tired, but he couldn't move. He really didn't want to move either, and he settled down after falling to Eren's side. He fell asleep almost immediately, not bothering to clean. Eren slowly brushed Levi's hair back, and gently kissed his forehead. He knew this wouldn't last, but damn Levi was adorable. Pink lips pursed and flushed cheeks, he seemed so at peace it was impossible to avoid falling for such a sight. Not even 15 minutes earlier, this adorable boy was riding his cock with dark eyes and a need for pleasure, but now we was snuggled up like a kitten. A dirty, sex-crazed kitten. Eren didn't know why Levi let him in, and why he was able to go so long, but all that really mattered to him now was the beautiful boy sleeping next to him.


End file.
